


Mio fratello sarebbe dovuto essere Gesù

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, menzione di Campoleone, voi conoscete Campoleone?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Mi piace immaginare la mia mamma, sdraiata sulla terra nuda, con le caviglie incrociate, che guarda il cielo, che guarda le stelle luminose e insieme a lei ci fosse anche mio fratello, che ho soprannominato, molto tempo fa, Gesù. Mi piace immaginare che anche lui le abbia viste. Mi piace pensare che ci sia stato un momento che lui ha vissuto. Mi piace pensarlo.





	Mio fratello sarebbe dovuto essere Gesù

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: L’unico modo per non temere la morte è non pensarla e non crederle. (Stefano Benni, La traccia dell’angelo)

****

# Mio fratello sarebbe dovuto essere Gesù

  
Mia mamma è scappata di casa con mio fratello ancora nella pancia e ha rubato la macchina dei miei nonni, per andare chissà dove. Ho sentito questa storia così tante volte, seduta al tavolo, con la bocca piena di verdure tritate e la le labbra sporche di cioccolato, che potrei vomitarvela addosso, con la voce di mia madre, la gestualità di mia madre e con le sue stesse parole e poi chiedervi scusa, perché non c'è niente di più triste e brutto che rendersi conto di star diventando esattamente come la propria mamma. La cosa che mi ha sempre colpita è la determinazione di mia mamma nel cercare di convincerci tutti quanti che quel bambino, quel mio fratello maggiore, non avrebbe avuto un padre.   
  
In pratica, mamma continua a ripetere che mio fratello non avrebbe avuto un padre. Continua anche a ripetere che non aveva mai fatto sesso con nessuno e io mi chiedo davvero con troppa frequenza che cosa lei consideri sesso e che cosa invece consideri, beh, non sesso. Però, beh, se quel bambino doveva nascere, probabilmente un pochino di sesso lo ha fatto. Ovviamente questo non gliel'ho mai detto. Non sia mai che poi si offenda, sensibile com'è.   
  
Mamma ha rubato la macchina ai miei nonni, il che forse non è stata una mossa poi così intelligente, ma ai tempi aveva ventuno anni e veramente tanta paura. paura di cosa, sinceramente, non saprei dirvelo. Se lo chiedete a me, non doveva essere un problema rimanere incinta a quell'età. Alla fine, beh, era maggiorenne, aveva un lavoro, qualcosa si poteva inventare. Ma lei è scappata lo stesso e continua a ripetere di non aver mai fatto sesso. Dicono che ai tempi non esistessero mamme single, soltanto donne cattive. Mia mamma non è cattiva. Forse, più che per paura, è scappata per imbarazzo. E io, ogni volta che vedo i miei nonni, che mi passano un po' di spiccioli e poi mi dicono di spazzare casa, mi chiedo che tipi di genitori si dovrebbe essere per lasciare che la propria figlia si senta così tanto in imbarazzo dal non riuscire a dire ai suoi genitori di aspettare un bambino.   
  
Chissà che nome avrebbe dovuto avere, mio fratello.   
  
Mamma dice che quella notte ha guidato, guidato e ha continuato a guidare finché ha potuto. Ha abbassato i finestrini, si è portata una mano sulla pancia e ha detto che non gli sarebbe mai successo niente di male. Mai. Mia mamma non è molto brava a fare promesse e poi mantenerle. Mi dispiace tanto dirlo e vi confesso che vi dico tutto questo solo perché so che non potrete dirle mai niente.   
  
Io adoro mia mamma. Non la vorrei mai ferire, nemmeno con questo racconto.   
  
Ma mamma non è mai stata brava a mantenere le promesse, e sicuramente a ventun'anni non era vergine. Sono quelle cose che non le posso dire.   
  
Mamma non aveva un posto in cui andare. Il padre di mio fratello non era un ragazzo che poteva prendersi responsabilità, e non poteva andare dai miei bisnonni, non poteva andare dai fratelli dei nonni, non aveva il coraggio di andare da nessuna parte, quindi ha semplicemente guidato.  
  
Se c'è una cosa che mio fratello ha fatto, è stato scegliere dove io e mia sorella minore saremmo nate e cresciute. Mamma ha la convinzione che sia stato lui a guidare quell'auto e non lei. C'era qualcosa di mistico, qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa di così terribilmente divino, nel momento in cui mia mamma ha finito la benzina. Deve esserci stato qualcosa di divino nel momento in cui si è passata una mano sulla fronte e si è asciugata il sudore che le cadeva dai capelli e ha guardato verso l'alto. Deve esserci qualcosa di divino nel momento in cui ha aperto lo sportello della macchina e ha deciso di continuare a guardare avanti.  
  
Mio fratello ci ha fatto nascere e crescere in una città così lontana da Roma da essere dimenticata anche dalle linee dei Cotral, così lontana dalla città più vicina da essere dimenticata dal genere umano. E mia mamma, quella sera, ha continuato a guardare su e ha visto per la prima volta in assoluto le stelle come le avrebbero dovute vedere i nostri antenati. Forse.   
  
Era estate, c'erano i rumori degli insetti, cicale che cantavano e un usignolo -un usignolo che cantava per prendere tutta l'attenzione della notte, per insegnare ai suoi piccoli le sue canzoni, per fare in modo che tutti guardassero lui e non il suo nido. Il padre di mio fratello, anche se fosse stato Dio, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per mio fratello. Il padre di mio fratello non avrebbe mai potuto cantare con il petto pieno per poterlo proteggere. Deve essere questo che mia mamma ha pensato, mentre toccava le spighe con i polpastrelli.  
  
Si è inginocchiata in mezzo al nulla. Ha toccato l'erba e la terra nuda. Dice di averla accarezzata. L'ha accarezzata per lei stessa e per mio fratello. L'ha accarezzata perché c'è questa cosa che pensano tutti, che una volta che hai un bambino in pancia, questo bambino, fino al momento del parto è parte della mamma e sente, mangia, è tutto quello che la mamma è. E, attraverso la mia mamma, mio fratello deve aver sentito che cosa vuol dire sentire sulla sua pelle la terra fresca, la rugiada, una formica che cammina sul naso. È un pensiero che mi ha sempre fatto sentire un pochino meglio. Mio fratello queste cose le ha sentite. Mio fratello queste cose deve averle vissute. E che abbia visto i campi in cui pascolano le pecore, che abbia sentito il rumore delle campanelle al collo delle mucche.  
  
Sono pensieri così sconclusionati, questi che non possono essere considerati come pensieri logici. Forse sono stata un pochino condizionata da lei. Forse la follia di mia mamma ha un po' contagiato anche me, che piango su un fratello mai nato, che ha scelto dove io adesso sto vivendo. Un fratello mai nato.   
  
Un fratello mai nato.  
  
Però, vedi?, la cosa che a me dà tanto fastidio è che se mio fratello fosse nato, io non sarei stata la maggiore, non ci saremmo dovute sorbire anni di persone che chiedevano a mia mamma _E il maschietto?_ , non avrei dovuto essere sola nel momento della mia nascita. Nei film e nelle serie TV della Disney, i fratelli maggiori ti proteggono sempre, i fratelli maggiori portano a casa belle persone e belle esperienze e ti aiutano coi compiti. Mi viene tristezza a pensare a mio fratelli, figlio di Dio, che non ha mai ascoltato il canto degli uccelli del mattino. Mi viene tristezza, se non mi aggrappo a questi pensieri.  
  
Mi piace immaginare la mia mamma, sdraiata sulla terra nuda, con le caviglie incrociate, che guarda il cielo, che guarda le stelle luminose e insieme a lei ci fosse anche mio fratello, che ho soprannominato, molto tempo fa, Gesù. Mi piace immaginare che anche lui le abbia viste. Mi piace pensare che ci sia stato un momento che lui ha vissuto. Mi piace pensarlo.  
  
Questo è l'unico racconto che ha a che fare con mio fratello. Mamma l'ha ripetuta davvero tante volte. Ultimamente la ripete ancora più spesso. E a me mette molta tristezza. Vorrei che la smettesse. Vorrei che non smettesse mai.  



End file.
